Tentomon
Tentomon is a character in the Digimon series. He's best known to be the Digimon partner of Izzy Izumi. Fanon Ideas so Far * Pikachu vs. Tentomon Potential Opponents * Silky (Teen Titans) History Tentomon is ladybug-like Digimon who was originally a Motimon waiting for his predestined human partner. When Izzy Izumi ended up on File Island, Motimon digivolved into his current state to protect him from a wild Kuwagamon. Death Battle Info * Background ** Level: Rookie ** Min. Weight: 15g ** Type: Insect ** Attribute: Vaccine or Virus * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Flight ** Hard claws ** Electric properties and abilities * Attacks ** Super Shocker: Attacks with electricity generated from its antennae which it amplifies with its wings. ** Final Spin: Tentomon goes into his shell and rolls whilst surrounded in electricity. ** Rolling Guard: Spins into the foe or hides in its shell for more defense. ** Rhino Spin: Spins on its back (like a top I guess) while charged with electricity. ** Dynamo Spin: While in the air, rolls up into its shell and hits the ground, making an electrical shockwave on the ground. ** Melee attacks include attacking with its big clawed arms, tackling, and spinning at them (will sometimes aim for the jaw). * Feats * Flaws ** Spinning attacks, while powerful, will make Tentomon dizzy afterwards (from Digimon All-Star Rumble). Kabuterimon Tentomon's digivolved form, Kabuterimon, is an insectoid Digimon that Tentomon first became to protect Izzy from Andromon, who was under the influence of a Black Gear. Besides the flawless defense his exoskeleton produces, his head carapace is as tough as an iron wall. Kabuterimon also has the equivalent strength of an ant and can manipulate electrical energies in attacks like Electro Shocker * Background ** Level: Champion ** Min. Weight: 25-30g ** Type: Insect ** Attribute: Vaccine * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Metallized helmet/head with the defense of an iron wall. ** Flawless beetle shell defense. ** Two pairs of large wings for enhanced flight. ** Strong claws. ** Toothed bug(?) mouth. ** Ant-like power. ** Survival instinct. ** Big ol' horn on his head. ** Electric properties. * Attacks ** Electro Shocker: Fires a ball of electricity. ** Beetle Horn: Charges his horn with electricity and attacks with it. ** Electric Storm: Charges his body and arms with electricity and flies around with the electricity attacking nearby opponents. ** Blink/Quick Thrust: Sends blades of air from his horn or claws. ** Shocking Touch: Grabs an enemy and electrocutes them. ** Insect Plague: Crouches and radiates electricity. ** Can radiate electricity and attack with its horn and claws. Also dive bombs. * Feats ** Toe claws cut through (presumably) concrete without even trying. [1] * Flaws MegaKabuterimon Through the power of Izzy's Crest of Knowledge, first assuming the form to save his partner when they are attacked by Vademon, MegaKabuterimon is almost 1.5-times the size of his previous form and with his exoskeleton reddened with a larger horn. Also stronger due to the muscular tissues on his forelimbs, MegaKabuterimon can take out an opponent in two variations of his Horn Buster attack. He also has a thruster on the back of his shell for enhanced flight. * Background ** Level: Ultimate ** Min. Weight: 30g ** Type: Insect ** Attribute: Vaccine * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Stronger shell. ** Muscles for stronger arms. ** Electrical properties. ** Huge horn. ** Thrusters from the back of his shell for enhanced flight. ** Particularly large. ** Survival instincts. ** Bigger bug maw. ** Strong claws. * Attacks ** Horn Buster: Fires a beam of lightning from his horn. It can also use its thruster to rocket at the enemy and stabs them with his horn. ** Electro Shocker: Gathers electricity in its horn or hands and fires it as a ball of lightning. ** Lightning Wave: Summons a series of lightning bolts that strike all around it. ** Power Outrage: Slams the ground with electrified fists. ** High Mega Blaster: A stronger version of Electro Shocker. ** Melee attacks include attacks with its claws, its horn, and charging like a rhino. * Feats ** Broke through meteors with little effort. ** Broke through a planet, the explosion of which defeated Vademon! [2] ** Effortlessly blocked an attack from Ladydevimon without a scratch. * Flaws HerculesKabuterimon During the events of 2005, Tentomon gained the ability to warp digivolve into a gold-armored insectoid Digimon with aspects of Kuwagamon-type Digimon in his composition while able to fly across the Digital World at supersonic speeds. * Background ** Level: Mega ** Min. Weight: 30g ** Type: Insect ** Attribute: Vaccine * Abilities, Equipment, etc. ** Supersonic flying speeds. ** Gigantic horn. ** Gigantic pincers. ** Stronger shell. ** Claws and teeth. ** Electrical properties. * Attacks ** Giga Blaster: Fires an "extremely" powerful energy beam from his horn. ** High Mega Blaster: Fires spheres of electricity from its arms. ** Horn Buster Kai: Electrifies its horn and rams the enemy. ** Giant Scissors: Attacks with the pincers on its head. * Feats ** Held off and (I think he sort of) carried Wargreymon, Ikkakumon, Meicrackmon, Angemon, Birdramon, Angewomon, Garurumon, and Togemon. * Flaws Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Digimon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Insects Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Users Category:Monster